marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Destine (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Adam Destine (father); Elalyth (mother); Rory (Crimson Crusader), Walter, Dominic (Hex), William (Cap'n Oz), Newton (brothers); Maurice Fortuit, Thaddeus, Vincent (brothers, deceased); Pandora (Imp), Samantha (Argent), Jasmine/Kay Cera (Cuckoo), Gracie Gamble (sisters); Florence (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Seventh Moon Temple, Nepal; Ravenscroft, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monk, healer | Education = | Origin = Human-Djinn Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Davis; | First = Clandestine Vol 1 1 | Last = Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 33 | HistoryText = Origin Little is known about the ancient Destine named Albert. What is known is that next to Jasmine (and Adam Destine), he is the oldest living Destine. His childhood was relatively unremarkable, and at a very young age he discovered that he didn't have the same stomach for adventure that the rest of his family seemed to share. Black Plague Albert traveled the world, often in the company of his father or his siblings, using his gift to heal wherever it was needed. In the years surrounding the "Black Death" that swept through Europe, Albert stretched his gifts to the limits in an attempt to stem the virulent disease and spare the lives of its victims. This act caused Albert great suffering and it took many years for him to recover. Tral In the winter of 1374, he was being escorted to the Shalu Monastery in Shigatse, Tibet, by Adam and his brother Thaddeus. Thaddeus and Albert were especially close, despite Albert's pacifism contrasting with Thaddeus' pleasure for battle. As the Destine trio made their way up a snowy mountain pass, they were attacked by an army of animated corpses (thought to be the Geong Si of Chinese myths) controlled by the renegade Inhuman Tral. As Thaddeus was knocked over a cliff by Tral and fell to his death, Albert (in a moment of guilt-induced fury) lashed out with his corrupted gift and used it as a weapon to kill Tral. Instant later, representatives from Attilan met with the Destines. Monk It is unknown whether or not this event was what caused Albert to become a monk in the Seventh Moon temple in Nepal.  All that is known is that when Lenz's mutates began to murder his siblings, Albert had been at the temple for many many years. Through a prophetic vision, Albert watched as the mutates murdered his brother Maurice and he was not surprised when Cuckoo telepathically contacted him for help. Albert initially refused her help but Cuckoo, being Cuckoo, ignored his refusal and telepathically yanked his astral form out of his body and to her side. Despite his anger at Cuckoo’s latest affront, Albert still healed her mortally wounded host but not before warning her that this would be the very last time he would do so, vowing that when she lost this host, she would die. Outside of his aiding Cuckoo, Albert did not get involved in the battle between Lenz and the ClanDestine. It would take something more dire to his heart to get involved in the family business once more. Mother's Agony When his mother Elalyth was suffering in Yden, Albert mystically transported a confused Adam from the United Kingdom to Nepal. After informing Adam of Elalyth’s agony and coercing him to return to her side, Albert used his mystic power to once again transport Adam from Nepal to the entrance of Yden in Iran. Adam’s presence eventually soothed Elalyth’s suffering and with his mother's agony ended, Albert presumably returned to the simple life of a monk in Nepal. | Personality = Albert is a quiet, wise and surprisingly forceful man. | Powers = Biokinesis: Albert has the ability to heal others, though he has claimed that some diseases are beyond his ability to heal. In times of great anger he can use his healing ability to hurt others, though he tries to avoid doing so. Among Albert's mystical abilities is the ability to teleport people across large distances. The range of this power is unknown, but he once transported his father from the United Kingdom to Nepal, and then from there to Iran. | Abilities = Like Kay and Gracie, Albert is a practitioner of the mystic arts, but has never been as adept as they in using them. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Destine Family Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Advanced Longevity